Copas de más en Navidad
by J0r
Summary: Unas cuantas copas de más pueden hacer estragos en Ginny, y más aún si a su lado está Harry para ayudarla. Regalo de navidad para el foro de Chocolate y Menta.


Disclaimer: nada de esto es mío, si así lo fuera ahora no tendría que estar preocupándome por todo lo que tengo que estudiar.

**Copas de más en Navidad.**

- ¡Vamos a bailar!- una voz chillona se escuchaba del otro lado de la puerta, Ginny la reconocía perfectamente, sabía que cuando Hermione comenzaba a jugar con los diferentes timbres de su voz, Ron estaba perdido.

- No Hermione, está lleno de _muggles_ y no me parece una buena idea…- se hizo un largo silencio siendo interrumpido nuevamente-. No me hagas esa cara, no iremos Hermione…

- Por favor…- Ginny sonrió al escuchar el sonido de unos ruidosos besos que sonaban como los besos que su sobrina Victoire le daba.

- No…

- Dale…

- No Hermione…

- Por favor…

- No…- la voz de Ron sonaba ahogada, de seguro Hermione estaba haciendo algo para hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Ginny sonrió aún más, lo mejor sería no interrumpirlos.

Ginny estaba dispuesta a irse, al fin y al cabo en su escritorio la esperaba un sin fin de carpetas para leer y firmar, cuando una voz a su lado la sorprendió.

- ¿Espiando Ginevra?- Harry estaba junto a ella mientras la tomaba de la cintura.

- No te interesa…- Ginny se desasió de su abrazo haciéndose a un lado.

- No sé si sabías que eso es de mala educación.

- Es mi problema- intentó empujarlo con sus manos, pero él era más alto que ella y lo único que logró hacer fue que el chico sonriera más.

- ¿Estás apurada?- Harry se acercó más a ella dejándola acorralada en aquel hueco en donde se hallaba la puerta, el chico la estaba poniendo nerviosa, no lo podía ni ver a la cara. Maldecía aquella Navidad, maldecía haber tomado tanta bebida de más.

- Déjame pasar- intentó volver a empujarlo, consiguiendo que su propia fuerza la propulsionara contra la puerta.

Ginny insultó por dentro, primero, la puerta se había abierto dejando al descubierto lo que Ron y Hermione estaban haciendo, segundo, ¡lo que es aún peor! Ella había perdido el equilibrio por lo que Harry se había visto obligado (como si lo hubiese pensado mucho) a tomarla de los brazos para que no se cayera. Ginny suspiró, la camisa de Harry no podía oler tan condenadamente bien, el mismo aroma que aquella noche hacía unos pocos días.

¡Un momento! ¿Qué demonios hacía ella oliendo su camisa? Se separó de inmediato del chico y se giró para ver a su hermano y su amiga, suspiró, esos dos no cambiarían más.

- ¿No podrían dejar eso para hacerlo en casa?- indagó Ginny con una ceja alzada, Hermione estaba sentada sobre su marido muy romántica mientras besaba su cuello.

- Nadie nos estaba viendo- Hermione le sonrió con picardía a su sonrojado esposo y se levantó de sus piernas mientras se acomodaba la falda-. Además tú no tienes nada que decirme- la castaña desvió su vista a Harry volviendo a la de ella.

- Si claro…- Ginny se cruzó de brazos mientras caminaba con disimulado nerviosismo hacia dentro y se sentaba en un pequeño sillón que había a un lado.

- Harry amigo…- Hermione lo besó en la mejilla.

- Hermione, tantos días sin verte.

- ¡Pero si nos vimos en Navidad!- Hermione rió y se dirigió a Ginny-. Cuñada de mi alma- se sentó a su lado-. Te tengo que pedir un favor enorme.

Ginny la observó desconfiada, Hermione no la llamaba normalmente cuñada, solo Ginny o Ginevra en los casos más extremos, ¿pero cuñada? ¡Jamás!

Desconfió, cuando Hermione hablaba de forma rara, era que se tenía algo en manos.

- Mientras no me pidas algo que atente contra mi integridad física…

- ¡En absoluto!

- No le hagas caso Ginny…

- ¡Cállate Ron!

- ¿Me he perdido de algo?- indagó Harry divertido saludando a su amigo con un golpe de hombro.

- Hermione quiere salir para festejar año nuevo.

- ¿Y qué tiene de malo?- Ron fulminó con la mirada a Harry.

- ¡Quiere ir a un bar _muggle_!

- ¿A qué quieres ir a un bar muggle? Hay tantos mejores lugares a dónde ir…- dijo de inmediato Harry, no le agradaban aquellos lugares. La castaña no le respondió, en cambio, miró a la pelirroja ignorándolo.

- Ginny- la susodicha la miró-. Acompáñame …- Hermione le sonrió a su amiga y suavemente le apretó el brazo, Ginny tenía que decir que sí.

- No sé Hermione, los _muggles_ son tan raros…- Ginny miró a Harry que le sonreía con suavidad, ella inesperadamente le devolvió la sonrisa inconscientemente.

Un momento.

¿Ella le estaba sonriendo?

La sonrisa de Ginny se borró de su cara, no le haría nada malo molestar un poco a Harry, al fin y al cabo se lo merecía por lo que le había hecho en Navidad. El muy desgraciado…

- Y en caso de que saliéramos…

- ¡Ginny!- Ron se paró de su asiento y caminó hacia las mujeres-. ¡No puedes acompañar a Hermione!

- ¿Por qué? Ella es amiga mía.

- ¡Pero yo soy su novio!

- ¡Pero fue primero mi amiga!

- ¿Me vas a acompañar?- Ginny se encogió de hombros.

- ¿A dónde tienes pensado ir?- Hermione sonrió mostrando todos sus blancos dientes y la abrazó con animo.

- ¡Gracias amiga!

- ¡Todavía no te he dicho que sí!- le contestó Ginny riendo.

- Pero sé que lo harás- Hermione le guiñó un ojo cómplice-. Además…- susurró en su oído-. Sabes que con esto lo picarás un poco ¿no?

- ¿De qué hablas?- Hermione chasqueó la lengua y la miró arqueando las cejas.

- Está decidido, saldremos a festejar el año nuevo. Sólo hay que decidir el lugar.

- ¡Tú no irás a ninguna parte!- inquirió Ron con las orejas rojas.

- ¿Y quién me lo impedirá?

- Yo, por supuesto.

- No seas pesado Ron…- se burló Ginny.

- ¡Y tú tampoco irás a ningún lado enana!

- Te recuerdo que ya soy mayor de edad.

- Pero yo soy tu hermano…- respondió mirandola-. ¡Y tu marido!- agregó mirando ahora a Hermione.

- Qué seas mi marido no te da ningún derecho sobre mí…

- ¡Harry!- el morocho miró a su amigo-. ¡Dí algo!

- ¿Y qué quieres que diga?- respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¡Dile algo a Ginny!

- ¿Por qué a mi?- preguntó Ginny mirándolo con sorpresa.

- ¿Por qué a ella?- dijo Harry refiriéndose a la pelirroja. Hermione llevó su mano hacia la sien y negó con la cabeza, Ron siempre tenía que hacer una de las suyas.

- ¿Cómo por qué?- indagó confundido-. Si en la fiesta de Navidad estuvieron toda la noche acaramelados en una de las esquinas del salón… Y no soy tonto, sé bien que después de ahí no se fueron cada uno a su casa…

- ¡Ron!- Ginny lo miró enojada con el rostro arrebolado- ¡Deja de decir estupideces!

- Sí es la verdad… Y nadie en mejor derecho que prohibirte que salgas…

- Cállate…

- Tú Harry deberías controlarla más, ahora que es tu novia no tendrías que dejarla hacer lo que quiera…

- Ron, Ginny y yo…

- ¡Eres un idiota!- exclamó Ginny saliendo de la oficina, es que su hermano no podía ser más estúpido. Hermione miró a su marido suspirando, Ron era así, no podría hacer nada con ello.

- ¿Y ahora que he dicho?

- Nada Ron- respondieron Harry y Hermione a la vez.

o0o0o

Ese día se sentía fatal, por suerte ya había cumplido su horario de trabajo, así que inmediatamente luego de salir despavorida de la oficina de Ronald tomó su cartera de su escritorio y se metió en el primer ascensor que llegó al piso. Quería que un borrador mágico la borrase, que el tiempo retrocediera, que nadie la recordara. ¡Cómo había sido tan tonta! Sólo unas copas de más y había terminado acostándose con Harry, ¡Justamente con él! El chico que siempre le había gustado, el chico con el que peor se llevaba, el que más la celaba, el que más la irritaba…

Harry, si solamente él supiera… Ginny se recostó contra el espejo del ascensor, si solamente hablase de sus sentimientos, tal vez sería más fácil. ¿Pero a quién quería engañar? Si seguramente para Harry había sido una más de tantas. Ginny cubrió sus ojos con una de sus manos, la cabeza había comenzado a dolerle, y conociendo el tipo de jaquecas que le agarraban, sabía que esta duraría toda la noche. Agradecía que fuera viernes, al menos al día siguiente dormiría hasta tarde.

La fiesta de Navidad había sido un éxito, pero no supo cómo ni en qué momento, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, tenía los labios de Harry sobre los suyos, y las manos del chico en lugares que siempre deseó tenerlas. Recordaba haber discutido con Michael, su ex. Recordaba haberlo maldecido, al muy cínico no se le había ocurrido mejor idea que llevar a la fiesta a su nueva novia. ¡Siempre le pasaba lo mismo! Primero con Dean, ahora con él. ¿Es que nunca tendría suerte con los hombres? Luego una breve imagen de ella misma frente a la barra pidiendo algo fuerte, y luego el calor de Harry rodeándole los brazos, el sabor a alcohol de sus labios, el aroma de su cuello. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron besándose en aquellos reservados, lo único que sabía es que había sido mucho, había logrado reconocer exactamente la posición más cómoda de besarlo, el lugar más sensible de su rostro y aquel lugar ahora favorito para ella. También recordaba sus pasos torpes por la acera del edificio en donde vivía, los besos bruscos en ascensor y luego la pasión desparramada en el sillón de su casa, ¡de su casa! En donde miraba la televisión con sus sobrinitos.

- ¡Merlín!- gimió para su disgusto, recordar esos momentos la hacían sentir excitada.

El atrio del ministerio se hallaba vacío, usualmente ella volvía a su casa unos minutos más tarde, de allí tal panorama. Mejor, ya que de esa forma no debería esperar para usar la Red Flú y regresar a su casa. Le había agarrado frío y lo único que se le ocurría hacer en ese momento, era sentarse a ver la televisión con una taza de chocolate caliente en las manos, cubierta con la manta térmica que Hermione le había regalado para Navidad.

Le dolía el cuello, como para que no lo hicera… ¡Si no había podido dormir en las últimas noches! Harry inmediatamente al día siguiente recibió un llamado urgente, por lo que le dijo Ron, y se había ido de su casa sin que ella se despierte. De sólo recordar haberse despertado completamente desnuda con la presencia de Harry en su habitación le daba escalofríos. Recién ese día lo había vuelto a ver, y no había cruzado ni una palabra, ni si quiera un "hola como estás", o "me alegro que estés de vuelta", o bien "¿lo repetimos?"

Nada.

Y le dolía…

Sin prisa tomó un puñado de aquellos escurridizos polvos y pensó en la chimenea de su departamento, y aunque sonase raro, sí había chimenea en su casa, la necesitaba para trasladarse de un lado a otro, además del calor en invierno. Y cuando la imagen del ministerio se comenzó a volver borrosa mezclándose con diferentes colores, como fotografías de decenas chimeneas, sintió como una cálida mano tomaba la suya, como unos ojos verdes la miraban con cariño y como algo pesado descendía por su garganta. Lo que sucedería, sería interesante.

o0o0o

- Pensé que no te alcanzaría…- dijo Harry en su oído, él la tenía abrazada. Cuando habían llegado a la chimenea de Ginny la impresión del momento la habían hecho perder el equilibrio. Harry la había sostenido por los hombros evitando de esa forma que cayera-. Casi te me escapas…- ronroneó sobre su cuello, hundiendo la nariz en aquel hueco detrás de la oreja femenina sintiendo el lugar en donde su perfume a flores se sentía más fuerte.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Hablar contigo- las manos de Harry vagaron a su espalda y apretaron con suavidad aquel lugar en donde la columna dejaba de llamarse dorsal para llamarse lumbar, aquel lugar en donde comenzaba a formarse una concavidad en su espalda.

- ¿De qué quieres hablar?- susurró ella con los ojos cerrados, lo que Harry hacía con sus manos debía considerarse un pecado.

Harry le sonrió con suavidad y una de sus manos abandonó su tarea en la espalda y ascendió hasta su mandíbula, acariciando el labio inferior de Ginny con su pulgar. Suavemente besó su mejilla fresca, y lentamente fue moviendo su boca hacia la de ella. Primero fue un beso casto, con los ojos cerrados y los labios semiabiertos. La pelirroja sintió mariposas volando por su espalda y se dejó llevar, los labios de Harry la humedad de su boca, la tersura de su lengua jugando con la suya.

- Lamento haberme ido mientras dormías…- murmuró Harry en un momento en donde se separaron. Él estaba sentado en el sillón de Ginny con ella en brazos. A Ginny se le habían quitado completamente las ganas de un chocolate caliente, pero no le vendría mal la manta térmica para cubrirlos a ambos.

- Tengo frío…- dijo ella. Harry apuntó con su varita hacia la chimenea y pequeños destellos comenzaron a aparecer sobre los trozos de madera. Harry tiró de la chica y la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo.

- Había tenido una urgencia, creo que ya te habrás enterado- ella asintió en silencio-. Siento no haber podido hablar contigo antes, pero…

- No hay nada que decir…

- Ginny, no pasamos toda la noche jugando a los naipes- la regañó obligándola a que lo mirara a los ojos.

- No importa.

- Sí que importa. Porque luego de tanto tiempo, de tantas idas y venidas, de este juego que ambos jugábamos…

- No te entiendo…

- Ginny… sabes a lo que me refiero, no nos hagamos más los tontos…- la abrazó nuevamente y descansó su mentón sobre la cabeza de ella.

- No debí haber tomado tanto…

- No tendría que haberme aprovechado de eso- Ginny lo miró y sonrió.

- No lo digo por eso…

- ¿Entonces?

- Me arrepiento porque me acuerdo muy poco- A Harry le brillaron los ojos.

- Eso puede arreglarse fácilmente- Ginny sonrió seductoramente y dejó que Harry la llevase en sus brazos hacia la habitación.

o0o0o

Finalmente Año Nuevo había llegado, Ginny reía divertida al ver la cara de desconcierto de Ron. Finalmente Hermione se había salido con la suya y habían terminado yendo a festejar a una disco _muggle. _Sólo Merlín sabía el tipo de gente que había allí. Sin darle importancia a aquello, se abrazó más a Harry, porque por supuesto luego de aquellas palabras el día anterior, habían resuelto todas aquellas pequeñas dudas en su habitación, los dos solos, bajo las sábanas.

Sonrió, parecía todo una mentira. Ni gritos, ni reclamos, ni lágrimas, ni derroches. Simplemente con un beso, unas simples palabras y ya todo se había solucionado. Tal y como Harry le había dicho hacía unas horas en su cama, era el destino el que los había puesto en el mismo camino, y no había otra opción que estar juntos.

Hacía tanto tiempo que podían haber estado así, desde aquellos años en el colegio. Si simplemente ambos hubiesen dejado de lado el orgullo Gryffindor por un momento.

Harry la abrazó más fuerte y besó su cuello. Aquello ya no importaba, ahora estaba con Harry, y gracias a unas cuantas copas de más, en Navidad.

* * *

Ustedes se preguntarán qué hace esta aquí. Bueno, esta noche llegó la inspiración y realmente no tenía ganas de estudiar. Ya lo tenía empezado, era para participar de un concurso, pero no lo terminé a tiempo. Y bueno, ahora se dio, y aprovecho para subirlo.

Es un regalo de Navidad, muy especial para todo el Foro de **Chocolate y Menta**. Para Rose y Karla (perdón por robarte parte del título de tu fic!), que siempre están en mis pensamientos, y para todas aquellas personas que siguen mis historias y que dentro de muy poquito continuaré publicando. No falta nada para mis vacaciones, unos días más y vuelvo con todo.

Regálenme sus comentarios.

Se los quiere, Jor.


End file.
